


The Reason

by DarthChocolate



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Many people noticed that Kanan became more serious and focus on his relationship with Hera in season four. They wondered the reason for this. So here is my explanation for it. I hope you enjoy it.





	The Reason

They just escaped Thrawn’s blockade of Atollon by the skin of their teeth. Rex and AP5 plotted a couple of jumps to hide their tracks. The Ghost was filled with survivors from Chopper’s base. They were several hours away from their rendezvous.  
Hera had been sitting in the cockpit exhausted when Kanan walked in.  
He was surprisingly cheerful despite their recent defeat. “You seem tired. You should rest. I can go get Rex to pilot the Ghost. Hey, Wedge would love to do it just to get away from AP5 and Chopper’s ragging on him.”  
“I would,” she sighed. “But Chopper offered our room to Kallus.”  
“So, he trusted the former agent and now he likes him. Strange.”  
“It’s probably because he is injured.”  
“If I only knew that when I first boarded,” Kanan smirked. “It would have saved me from quite a bit of pain and shocks.”  
Chopper enjoyed causing mischief to all the new crew members except for Sabine. Though Zeb and Ezra felt that they got the worst of it, Hera knew Kanan got the brunt of Chopper’s antics.  
“Kanan, does your offer still stand?”  
“What offer?”  
“On Gorse, you offered me your room with you present or not. Does it still stand?”  
“Definitely yes,” he nodded.  
“Alright, with you present.” She kept her voice professional. “However, nothing is going on. We have a ship full of people.”  
“Who are extremely noisy,” Kanan countered.  
“Doesn’t Rex sleep in your top bunk?” Hera stated.  
He was unphased. “He snores. We can be very quiet.”  
“It’s not happening.” She put her foot down. “Just sleep.”  
“Fine.”  
Kanan had been right. The rowdy guests woke them up. “Sounds like they’re wrecking the Ghost.” He could sense her fear. “Probably should go check on them.” He began to roll over to the side.  
“Don’t,” Hera suddenly grabbed him. “Stay, luv. Please, I need you to stay.” Her body trembled.  
He wrapped his arms back around her. He knew why she was afraid. During the bombardment of the planet, he had been outside of the shield’s protection. He remembered hearing the fear and then the relief in her voice. He rubbed her shoulder. “I told Ezra that I have hope. We won that battle by surviving. We will defeat the Empire.” She gently stroked his face and beamed at him. There was a loud crashing noise. “You’ll be happy once this lot is dropped off.”   
“I don’t mind a crowded ship.” She squeezed him tightly.  
“Really?” Kanan exclaimed. “Are you planning to adopt more crew members?”  
“Maybe.”  
He touched her belly. “Maybe we should make our own crew member.” He had hinted before at settling down and starting a family. She always either dodged the question or simply refused out of duty to the Rebellion. Now, he felt the familiar fear and concern in her. Yet, underneath it all was an unbridled joy. She actually wanted children.  
“I’m hoping for a girl.” Kanan halfheartedly teased since he also wanted children. “We can name her after your mother. Though we aren’t naming our son after your father. Maybe Jacen. I like the name.”  
“We are not having this discussion now.” Hera blurted out. “We have to tend to the soldiers and other things to take care of for the war. We can talk about it later.”  
“Ok,” he kissed her forehead. “I’m keeping you to your word. We are going to discuss this.” He wasn’t going to back down. He wanted this and, he was willing to fight for it.

**Author's Note:**

> More info on my stories and future stories go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/post/174764741355/swr-fanfiction


End file.
